


of whirlpools and time jumps

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Ensui sighs. This is going to be one troublesome event to explain.





	of whirlpools and time jumps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Authorship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorship/gifts).



> 192\. “ _Why do you assume it’s my fault we got sent back in time?!_ ” ensamu, for my tulip, because she enables me and I love her for that.

“ _Why do you assume it’s my fault we got sent back in time?!_ ” Osamu yelps offended.

It’s a testament to both their companionship and relationship that Osamu unconsciously gives Ensui this part of him, lets him see his emotions so open in a way he never thought any Uchiha would trust him with.

“You know, for an Uchiha, you’re really expressive.” Ensui deadpans.

“Ensui!”

“ _Fine_ ,” Ensui drawls, rolling his eyes. “Sorry for jumping to conclusions, dear.”

Now is Osamu’s turn to roll his, but he tenses almost as soon as he does. Ensui looks around and swears under his breath.

“Tell me I’m not seeing what I think I’m seeing,” Ensui mutters, already resigned.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Osamu’s face has completely shut down of emotion by now, the tomoes of his sharingan swirling around. “I’m pretty sure you are.”

As far as Ensui can sense, there is at least six people present besides them. Two are hidden on the trees at the east and one at their backs, while the other two stay behind the man standing as tall and proud as could be expected from certain lineage of the Uchiha Clan.

“State your business,” he says in a calm but firm tone, one filled with a conviction that expects to be listened to. His low ponytail sways with the breeze and his sharp eyes are intent on Osamu’s, sunlight catching on the hilt of the sword tied around his waist.

Ensui might not be Uchiha, but he’s spent enough time surrounded by them that even him has caught glimpses of the man in front of him.

Of all the places that scroll could have landed them, of course it just _had_ to be in front of Uchiha Izuna.

Ensui sighs. This is going to be one troublesome event to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> The best part of your ship being neither canon nor popular is that you can sail it yourself to wherever you wish. [ _gibberish talking_ ]


End file.
